diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/09 November 2018
04:00:45 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 11:15:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:24 Hello? 11:28:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" nobody's home 11:30:04 I missed talking to you guys a lot. 11:33:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you better get used to it soon 11:33:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" because chat might get shut down 11:33:35 How come? 11:34:12 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i'm guessing underuse 11:35:00 Well then if chat is shutting down, this is the last time you guys might see me. 11:35:17 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Ursuul's got plans for one last sandbox 11:35:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" not sure if anybody's going to attend though 11:35:44 Anyway, how are you? 11:35:54 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" exams just ended 11:36:08 How did they go? 11:36:15 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" probably did well 11:36:27 That's good... 11:36:31 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" mainly worried about chemistry but biology and physics should be fine 11:36:40 I've been doing some stuff in my soundcloud. 11:38:15 I'm starting to see how kinda dead this wiki is. 11:38:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" probably why the chat is shutting down 11:38:58 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it's been a good run 11:39:16 I'd like my other concepts to be deleted. 11:39:31 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" what, the ones with taco collab? 11:39:37 Yeah. 11:39:57 They're just so bad. 11:40:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you sure you don't want to just surrender your ownership on them instead 11:41:08 Well that's possible. 11:41:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" maybe handing them over completely to taco would help you forget about them if desired 11:41:27 But if there's any concepts of mine left, delete them please. 11:41:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" don't believe so 11:41:46 Well then I'll let him do all the stuff he needs. 11:42:15 I had a kinda bad run here. 11:42:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ItzDracius/Jet_Thruster 11:42:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" what even? 11:42:50 That's old. 11:42:54 Kill it with fire. 11:43:08 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" kill it with monika 11:43:27 I'll just say that I had a completely shit run here. 11:43:44 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" not entirely 11:43:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the concept run wasn't too bad 11:43:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" true 11:44:09 How are my concepts not bad? 11:44:16 I know we've talked about this before. 11:44:26 I just think they're horrible and don't deserve to be made. 11:45:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" some of them are great 11:45:09 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Havoc for one 11:46:17 I'm a bit saddened though. 11:46:26 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" what for? 11:46:32 I liked them purely because it was exactly what I wanted it to be. 11:46:47 But when that collab thing happened, a lot of my concepts were changed and butchered. 11:47:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" classic tacocat 11:47:36 There are times where he can get very dominant. 11:48:01 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i can tell 11:48:08 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" and by god, his guilt-tripping. 11:48:26 If you try to over-dominate him, it kinda doesn't go well. 11:48:46 And yes, I've experienced that from him as well. 11:49:55 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=Tacocat247%2F&namespace=2 11:49:55 <Özün_Oldun> Another reason why this satisfies me so much... 11:50:32 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" either way you want to surrender all ownership of your pages to taco since they're not what you wanted anymore? 11:50:44 Clearly, he's taken over them. 11:50:56 Like what happened to my label. 11:51:01 It has him written all over it. 11:51:02 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" your wha 11:51:09 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" wdym your label 11:51:20 What happened to "I contributed to this as well." 11:51:43 All of that is blinded by "This one's a great concept, let me just make it even 'better'" 11:52:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" does it really still matter doh 11:52:23 Honestly, to me it does. 11:52:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it's more of a personal honour thing 11:52:33 Not everything in this world has to be the way you want it to. 11:52:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I see what you mean 11:52:44 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" and honestly, i sympathise with him 11:53:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" same 11:53:09 I can't see myself that way though. 11:53:15 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" so many times something i wanted something to happen, it turns right on me. 11:53:30 I never really do things to change what can't be change. 11:53:32 changed* 11:53:52 It's to the point that I forget I can do something. 11:53:56 And that's my issue. 11:54:38 But I can see why someone would do that. 11:55:37 I think all of this has something to do with ego. 11:56:15 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" self-esteem issues 11:56:38 Either you think you're better than the majority or you think you're worse. 11:56:50 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i'm the former 11:56:52 I'll be honest and say that I have a low self-esteem. 11:56:54 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" definitely the former 11:57:32 That's probably why I want all my concepts gone. 11:57:40 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yeah 11:58:09 And that's probably why he wants to make things better. 11:58:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the definition of "better" varies 11:59:00 I forgot the quotes. 11:59:01 My bad. 11:59:57 When I talk to him, there are times where I just can't control anymore. 12:00:15 Or like where I can't balance him out anymore. 12:02:23 It kinda hurts to see myself be overshadowed by it. 12:02:36 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" overshadowed by what 12:02:39 Him. 12:02:50 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" makes sense 12:03:26 I guess my hypesquad house gives it away. 12:03:30 I'm really fond of balance. 12:03:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" same 12:04:01 If something goes too much, I always try to find something to lessen it. 12:04:02 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" personally i'm all for more heavy weapons 12:04:20 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" but only if there are other heavy weapons to counter it 12:05:19 If only I can find another person who can balance as well. 12:06:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" balance wut 12:06:35 Things. 12:06:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oftentimes i go really crazy with abilities and weaponry and then try to balance it out, ending in either abysmal speed or pitiful defense 12:06:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" ok 12:06:50 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" pretty much applies to everything honestly 12:06:57 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" I like to crush competition. 12:07:08 I like to do decent in things. 12:14:33 Anyway, I'll go. 12:14:36 See ya guys. 12:16:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" bye 12:16:33 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" bye 16:29:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Wait, who? 2018 11 09